Sleepfogged
by Floopygirl
Summary: Light SJ fluff. There's a strange pair of hands in Sam's bed.


Sleep-fogged

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N: Just a little fluff for Ryuu. Also, if anyone has a good way of coming up with titles, please let me know because I really have problems.

* * *

There was an arm wrapped around her waist and a warm hand resting on her stomach. It felt nice, and somehow comforting, and Sam was tempted to leave it there and go right back to sleep. 

Except, through the fuzziness of a head that was already regretting that one (or maybe two, or even five) beers too many, Sam realised that she'd spent the previous evening watching TV with her team; the only hands in her bed should have been her own.

"Daniel?" It was worth a try, what with hope springing eternal and all.

The arm tensed and then those fingers began to move slowly, brushing across bare skin as they toyed with the edge of her T-shirt. Sam felt her heart sink; Daniel's hands didn't make her skin tingle like that, or at least she really hoped they didn't. She had quite enough complications in her life already, thankyouverymuch.

Caught in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice as those began to edge up her ribcage. Almost – and yet there was no way she could have missed them. Sam glanced at her clock, noting how early it was – five in the morning logic was special and to be treasured.

And then those fingers brushed the underside of her breast, and Sam decided she had to be strong. "Jack!"

"Mmm-hmm?"

As those fingers traced patterns on her skin, Sam wished she'd waited just a minute or two later to complain. Damn it, he was a tease.

And what he was doing was wrong, shockingly wrong, in fact. She put on her best stern face – admittedly he couldn't see her face in his (way-too close for propriety's sake) position, but maybe something would come across in the set of her neck and shoulders. And damn it, she still wasn't complaining. That would have to change.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Jack shifted his hand slightly and brushed it over a hard nipple. Sam swallowed, searching for focus, which was working really well until he tweaked her nipple between two fingers. Sam whimpered, trying to ignore the sound of him smirking - and yes, he'd almost been able to smirk really, really loudly, just ask Daniel. Not that she was thinking about Daniel any more as those fingers flexed and tightened.

"Jack?"

"Yep?" He sounded way too pleased with himself. That would have to stop – very soon. Almost immediately, in fact.

Almost. "You know how we all had a little too much to drink yesterday evening, and I suggested that you all stay the night instead of getting a cab home?"

"Uh huh."

She arched his back as his fingers got particularly creative, whimpering again. His smirk just got louder.

"I think I mentioned something about there being a guest room?"

His breath was tickling the back of her neck, and it was driving her crazy. "I think you did, yep."

Sam pulled away from his hands and rolled over to face him; his matter-of-fact tone of voice was beginning to annoy her. "Then why are you in my bed?"

"Ah." His eyes were dancing, and she wondered how the hell he managed to look so awake at five in the morning. She certainly didn't feel up to speed. "The thing is, I think that Daniel fell asleep in your bed."

"Oh." That sounded vaguely familiar, actually.

"After throwing up."

"Oh!" Amazing how quickly those words could send the memories flooding back.

"So, rather than share with him, you decided that it would be perfectly okay for us to share your spare room for just one night."

And she had, too. Hell, she must have been drunk.

"Sam?" She realised that she still hadn't spoken.

"Ah."

Jack stared at her in disbelief. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

Sam shrugged. "If I pretend that you're Daniel, can we keep on – " And then her brain woke up and she realised just what she'd said. Stupid brain. Stupid, sleep-fogged, stupid brain.

Jack obviously shared her opinion. "That's not exactly what every guy dreams of hearing, you know?"

"Daniel probably does." Gah! Her mouth! No connection between brain and mouth whatsoever!

Jack eyed her. "Carter, if I kiss you, will you stop talking?"

"Maybe."

So he kissed her, and she did.


End file.
